jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Amikaa/Opowiadanie ,,Pokonać własny strach..''
thumb|324px Ten blog jest moją pierwszą historią na temat JWS, więc proszę nie dawać zbyt surowych komentarzy. W skrócie będzie to historia mojej wymyślonej postaci Kayami(w skrócie Kaya). Jej przygody i życie. Więc to wszystko i zapraszam do czytania ;) ''Rozdział 1 Kaya jak codzień wędrowała bez celu po Berk. Oczywiście co chwila zadzierała głowę do góry, by przyjrzeć się krążącym po niebie smokom. Bardzo fascynowała się tymi stworzeniami. Chciała jak inni latać na nich i mieć własnego jako przyjaciela. Marzyła, również o tym, by należeć do Smoczej Akademii. Ale miała jeden problem. Bała się kilku rzeczy, a w szczególności wysokości. Gdy znajdowała się w wyższych miejscach zawsze robiło jej się słabo. Próbowała, ale nie mogła pokonać tego strachu. Ściemniało się. W Berk było spokojnie. Rudowłosa skręciła w stronę domu i jeszcze raz spojrzała na wykonane dziś rysunki. Gdziekolwiek się wybierała zawsze miała przy sobie kilka kartek. Co zrobić.. Nagle przed nią pojawił się smok. Natychmiast rozpoznała w nim gronkla. Przejrzała kartki. -No jest jeszcze jedna.- mruknęła sama do siebie i wyciągnęła ją na wierzch. Usiadła z boku, a smok wyraźnie zainteresowany tym co robi dalej kręcił się obok niej. Zaczęła szybko i umiejętnie kreślić linie, które za jakiś czas będą przedstawiać smoka. Co jakiś czas rzucała też kamyczki, by smok nie odszedł. Gdy skończyła było już prawie ciemno. Wstała i biegiem popędziła do domu. Po chwili stała pod budynkiem. Cicho otworzyła drzwi i weszła do środka. Rozejrzała się spokojnie. -Hej mamo.- przywitała się, gdy zobaczyła kobietę siedzącą przy stole. -Hej kochanie. Dziś znowu rysowałaś?- spojrzała na kilkanaście kartek trzymanych w dłoni rudowłosej. -No oczywiście.- Kaja uśmiechnęła się szeroko. -A nie za dużo masz już tych rysunków. -Nie.- zakończyła, bo przeczuła do czego zmierza jej mama.-Ja idę spać. Szybko skierowała się do swego pokoju. Zamknęła drzwi. Położyła szkice obok kupki innych i padła na łóżko. Przekręciła głowę i spojrzała na zawaloną rysunkami ścianę. No może ma ich dużo, ale nie bez przesady. Ułożyła się wygodnie na łóżku. Jeszcze przez chwilę patrzyła bez celu w sufit, aż zasnęła... ~*~ Nastał kolejny dzień. Kaya z samego rana po szybkim śniadaniu wyszła z domu. Miała na ten dzień inne plany. Szybkim krokiem przeszła przez Berk i skierowała się do lasu. Z każdą sekundą oddalała się od wioski. Co jakiś czas rozglą dała się uważnie. Wokół panowała cisza i spokój. Gdzieś niedaleko rozlegały się świergoty ptaków. Rudowłosa uśmiechnęła się i zwolniła nieco tępo. Nim się spostrzegła znalazła się nad strumyczkiem. Usiadła na brzegu i zaczęła kreślić na wodzie różne wzorki. Nagle do jej uszy dobiegł hałas. Obróciła się nerwowo, jednak nikogo nie zobaczyła. Wzruszyła ramionami i wróciła do zabawy wodą. Jedak po chwili znów usłyszała.. Ryk smoka. Zerwała się z miejsca. Skierowała się po cichu w kierunku, z którego nadeszły niepokojące dźwięki. W miarę jak się zbliżała ryki stawały się częstsze i głośniejsze. Po chwili rozległy się też krzyki ludzi. Nagle wyszła na jakąś polanę. Przeraziła się, że się zdemaskowała, ale na szczęście polanka była pusta. Rozejrzała się uważnie i niedaleko siebie zobaczyła coś lśniącego. Podeszła i kucnęła. Na ziemi leżały smocze łuski. Były w odcieniu pomarańczowego i połyskiwały w słońcu niczym złoto. Wzięła je i wsadziła do kieszonki, którą miała na bluzce. Hałasy były już blisko. Zdwoiła czujność powoli zaczęła zbliżać się do tego miejsca. Bała się, ale obwiniałaby się, gdyby nie zobaczyłaby co się dzieje. Kucnęła przy krzakach i delikatnie je rozsunęła. Pierwsze co ujrzała to był szamoczący się smok. Nigdy takiego nie widziała. Był on cały w kolorze takim jak łuski, które znalazła. Na czole i brzuchu miał nieco jaśniejsze znaki, przypominające kryształki. Z tyłu łba widoczny był nastroszony niby pióropusz. Niby, bo w końcu nie z piór. Podobny miał na zadzie. Końcówka ogona wyglądem przypomniała duży pędzel. Gdy przyjrzała się stworzeniu rozejrzała się. Wokół niego kręciło się dużo ludzi i próbowali utrzymać rozwścieczonego w sieci. Nie był to nikt z Berk. Kręciła wzorkiem po wikingach, a jej uszy doszła rozmowa. -Panie możemy już zabierać stąd smoka. -Doskonale. Teraz już nikt nie stanie mi na drodze podbicia Berk. Z tym smokiem nawet Czkawka i jego Furia nie mają szans. Dziewczyna zamarła. Jej umysł krzyczał. Berserkowie są na wyspie! Po cichutku zaczęła się wycofywać. Trzeba zawiadomić wszystkich w Berk, pomyślała. Nagle spod jej nogi wydobył się trzask łamanej gałązki. Przeklęła w myślach, gdy usłyszała krzyk. -Tam ktoś jest! Szybko odwróciła się i zaczęła uciekać. Gnała na oślep, byleby oddalić się od tego miejsca. Obróciła się, ale na szczęście nikogo nie zobaczyła. Nagle uderzyła w coś, a raczej kogoś. Postać złapała ją za tył bluzki, a po chwili była już trzymana przez dwóch innych wikingów. -Kogo my tu mamy? Koleżaneczka z Berk zgadza się?- usłyszała, ale nie odpowiedziała. Podniosła wzrok i spojrzała prosto na twarz Dagura Szalonego. No pięknie, powiedziała sobie w myślach. Ten spacer jednak nie był dobrym pomysłem... Rozdział 2 Nie miała jak uciec. Gdyby wyrwała się z łap dwóch trzymających ją wikingów wpadła, by na kolejnych. Była praktycznie bezbronna. -Zwiążcie ją.- powiedział Dagur i wrócił do przyglądania się smokowi.- Może się przydać. Zwiesiła głowę. Jeden z Berserków popchnął ją. Ruszyli. Po kilkunastu minutach doszli do ukrytej zatoczki. Kaya natychmiast zobaczyła skrytą idealnie łódź. Gdy już do niej podeszli została dość brutalnie do niej popchnięta przez co się wywaliła. Szybko udało jej się podnieść. Usadzili ją w samym kącie łodzi. Po chwili tuż obok niej umieszczony został smok. Spojrzała na niego, próbując zgadnąć jakiego jest gatunku. Jednak nie przypomniał żadnego z zamieszczonych w Smoczej Księdze. W tej chwili smok, dotychczas zajęty próbą uwolnienia skierował na nią swój wzrok. Ujrzała wielkie złote oczy patrzące na nią groźnie. -Czyli razem jesteśmy w tarapatach...- wyszeptała. Wzrok smoka złagodniał jakby zrozumiał co mówi. Łódź delikatnie kołysała się na falach. Dziewczyna przeleciała wzrokiem po Berserkach. Po drugiej stronie łodzi Dagur prowadził z jednym dość ożywioną rozmowę. Nie mogła jednak dosłyszeć o czym. Minęła zapewne godzina, gdy łódź przybiła do jakiegoś portu. Jeden w wikingów brutalnie postawił ją na nogi i wypchnął na brzeg. Kilku innych zabierało smoka. Kaya szybko spojrzała na stworzenie. Ono również patrzyło na nią. -Idź.- usłyszała i została popchnięła. Była na wyspie Berserków. Nie rozglądała się. Jej myśli krążyły wokół tajemniczego smoka i pytania jak stąd uciec. W końcu podniosła wzrok. Natychmiast zauważyła, że jakaś dziewczyna przygląda jej się z ciekawością. Była zapewne w jej wieku. Miała czarne, krótkie włosy. Ich spojrzenia spotkały się, ale Kaya chwilę po tym znów wbiła wzrok w ziemię. Nie zauważyła nawet jak została wepchnięta do jakiejś klatki. Na szczęście rozwiązali ją przedtem. Skryła się w kącie i skuliła. Miała dwie opcje do wyboru. Jedną. Poczekać, aż w Berk zauważą jej zniknięcie. Drugą. Uciec stąd na własną rękę. Ale dawało to kolejne problemy. Jeśli wyjdzie z więzienia. Jak dopłynie do Berk? Była załamana. Nagle przed jej klatką ktoś się pojawił. Natychmiast rozpoznała dziewczynę, którą widziała wcześniej. -Jesteś z Berk?- spytała cicho nieznajoma -Tak...- mruknęła cicho Kaya i spojrzała na nią.-Czemu pytasz? -Zawsze chciałam zobaczyć Berk, ale nie pozwalają mi opuszczać tej nudnej wyspy. Tak wogóle nazywam się Lairia. -Kayami w skrócie Kaya.- przedstawiła się rudowłosa po czym wstała i podeszła do krat. -Miło mi. Jak tu trafiłaś?- spytała Lairia. -No... Chodziłam po lesie, aż przez przypadek wpadłam na Dagura jak łapał tego smoka. -Mówisz, o tej pomarańczowej smoczycy, którą też dziś przywieźli? Dagur ma wobec niej jakieś specjalne plany. -Tyle to i ja się domyśliłam.-Kaya zwiesiła głowę. -Wiesz dużo o smokach? -Tak.. Chociaż nie tyle co członkowie akademii. Na przykład Czkawka albo Śledzik. Oni znają się najlepiej w sumie. Też się smokami interesujesz?- Kaya uśmiechnęła się. Nagle usłyszały jakiś głos. -Lairia gdzie jesteś?- krzyczała najwyraźniej jakaś kobieta. -Ups. To moja matka. Muszę iść. A co do pytania.. Smokami jestem bardzo zainteresowana.- powiedziała szybko czarnowłosa.- Tak wogóle miałam ci to dać.- dodała po chwili i podała jej pół bochenka chleba i kubek wody. -Dzięki.- Kaya wzięła jedzenie. -Nie ma za co.- druga uśmiechnęła się szczerze. -No.. Muszę iść. Cześć. -Cześć. - Dziewczyna powędrowała z powrotem do kąta. Postawiła obok siebie kubek. Już miała odgryźć kawałek, gdy zauważyła, że chleba wystaje coś srebrnego. Urwała większy kawałek. Pociągnęła za srebrny przedmiot. Otworzyła szeroko oczy. W jej ręce znajdowały się klucze. O cokolwiek Lairii chodziło zdecydowanie chciała jej pomóc. Uśmiechnęła się. Szybko zjadła chleb i popiła wodą. Nie wiedziała, która godzina. Dostała szansę ucieczki i musiała ją wykorzystać. Nie siedziała tu w końcu długo, ale i dłużej zostać nie chciała. Szybko zaczęła obmyślać plan.... Rozdział 3 Kayami siedziała w kącie podsumowując swój plan. Obok jej klatki co jakiś czas przechodził strażnik. Musiała wybrać odpowiedni moment. Szybko wstała z ziemi i podbiegła do krat, gdy tylko kroki strażnika ucichły. Wsadziła klucz do zamka i przekręciła. Delikatnie zaczęła otwierać drzwi. Jednak nie przewidziała, że te będą skrzypieć. Syknęła, gdy te wydały z siebie hałas, który echem rozszedł się po korytarzach. Szybko wyszła. Klucze na wszelki wypadek postanowiła dalej mieć czy sobie. Rozejrzała się po korytarzu. Palnęła się w czoło. Mogła jednak patrzeć jak ją prowadzą. Teraz nie wie gdzie jest wyjście. Z rozmyślań, w którą stronę iść wyrwała ją rozmowa. -Zdaje mi się, że coś słyszałem.-powiedział najwyraźniej strażnik. -No ja też coś słyszałem.- dodał drugi. Głosy dochodziły z prawej, więc Kaya szybką decyzją pobiegła w lewo. Na jej nieszczęście korytarz był długi i dobrze oświetlony. Starała się biec jak najszybciej. Zauważyła zakręt. Gdy już miała skręcić usłyszała krzyki. -Mamy zbiega!! -Patrz tam jest!! Przyspieszyła. Jednak mogła zamknąć klatkę. To ją wydało. Mijała kolejne zakręty i słyszała za sobą biegnących strażników. -Dasz radę..- szeptała sama do siebie. Korytarz, po którym teraz biegła nie był zbyt dobrze oświetlony. Zwolniła nieco. Nagle poślizgnęła się i uderzyła o coś. Usłyszała ciche warknięcie. Szybko się podniosła ocierając obolałe miejsce i zerknęła z czym się zderzyła. Była to spora klatka. A w jej kącie dostrzegła błysk oczu.. Smoczych, złotych oczu. Rozpoznała natychmiast pomarańczową smoczycę. Wyciągnęła klucze i szybko zaczęła sprawdzać, czy któreś pasują. Nie obchodziło jej, że krzyki i odgłosy biegnących strażników były coraz bliżej. Smoczyca podeszła do drzwi klatki jakby wiedziała o co chodzi. -Jest!- krzyknęła Kaya zwycięsko, gdy jeden z kluczy otworzył zamek. Smoczyca wypadła na korytarz, a w tej samej chwili na zakręcie pojawili się strażnicy. Już po mnie, pomyślała Kayami. W tej samej chwili smoczyca warknęła głośno i strzeliła w stronę strażników oślepiającą kulą ognia. Rudowłosa musiała zasłonić oczy, z resztą goniący ją strażnicy też, ale oni musieli też uskoczyć przed pociskiem. Światło powoli zbladło, gdy tylko zderzyło się ze ścianą. Smoczyca spojrzała na Kayę i pobiegła korytarzem. Dziewczyna z myślą, że stworzenie zna drogę pobiegła za nim, ale ono było dużo szybsze. Po kilku minutach biegu wyszła na światło. Od biegania po ciemnych korytarzach odruchowo zasłoniła oczy. Gdy już jej oczy przywykły do światła zobaczyła biegnącą w las smoczycę. Słońce chyliło się ku zachodowi. Szybko zaczęła biec w kierunku lasu. Tam bynajmniej ich szybciej zgubi. Słyszała krzyki. Obejrzała się i zobaczyła, że teraz goni ją 5 wikingów. Co chwila odwracała głowę, by zobaczyć czy ją doganiają. Byli z każdą chwilą coraz bliżej. Nagle potknęła się. Przeklęła w myślach. Nagle tuż nad jej głową przeleciał jaskrawa kula ognia. Wikingowie odskoczyli na boki. Patrzyła przerażonym wzrokiem na to co się dzieje, zapominając, że powinna teraz wstać i uciekać. Nagle coś złapało ją za bluzkę i podrzuciło. Zaczęła krzyczeć. Spadła ciężko, ale nie na ziemię tylko na smoczy grzbiet. -O nie tylko nie to...- jęknęła, gdy zauważyła, że pomarańczowa smoczyca biegnie szykując się do lotu.-Błagam nie!!- krzyknęła, kurczowo złapała się smukłej szyi i zamknęła oczy. Smoczyca wzbiła się wysoko, aby nie dosięgnęły jej strzały Berserków. Kaya dalej obejmowała rękami szyję stworzenia i nie miała zamiaru otwierać oczu. Słyszała tylko odgłos bijących powietrze skrzydeł. Niedaleko rozległ się krzyk gniewu. No masz Dagur ma słabe nerwy, przyszło dziewczynie na myśl. Smoczyca wykonała gwałtowny skręt przez co ta mało co nie spadła z jej grzbietu. Lot złagodniał. Kaya lekko poluzowała uścisk rąk na smoczej szyi. Nagle wbrew sobie otworzyła oczy. Ujrzała Berk. Było już blisko. Jednak smoczyca nie miała zamiaru tam lecieć. W tej samej chwili, gdy stworzenie skręcało łagodnie Kayami spojrzała w dół. I w tej samej chwili przypomniała sobie gdzie jest. Jej mózg zalała fala paniki. Mocno złapała się szyi i z powrotem zamknęła oczy. Ale nic to nie dało. Zrobiło jej się słabo. Poczuła jak jej ciało delikatnie przychyla się. Starała się nie krzyczeć. Nagle jej ręce puściły szyję. Chciała otworzyć oczy, ale strach sparaliżował ją tak, że nie mogła się ruszyć. Usłyszała ryk smoczycy i w tej samej chwili otworzyła oczy. Zaczęła krzyczeć. Spadała z bardzo dużą prędkością. Smoczyca zapikowała i leciała w jej stronę. Poczuła jak smoczyca po chwili złapała ją w swoje łapy i z powrotem wyrównała lot. Tym razem nie próbowała jej sadzać na swym grzbiecie. Rudowłosa wbiła wzrok w jedną z trzymających ją łap i nie próbowała zmieniać punktu obserwacji. Nie minęło kilka minut, a smoczyca zbliżyła się do lądowania. Postawiła dziewczynę na ziemi, a sama stanęła nieco dalej. Kayami spojrzała na smoczycę i zaczęła uważnie rejestrować w umyśle jej wygląd. Stworzenie podeszło do niej. Spojrzała w jej oczy i zobaczyła w nich troskę. Delikatnie dotknęła łba smoczycy. Uśmiechnęła się dobrowolnie. Znalazła smoczą przyjaciółkę. Rozejrzała się. Był już prawie wieczór. Nie była raczej daleko od Berk, ale była też zbyt zmęczona, by teraz iść. Zaczęła zbierać patyki na ognisko. Po kilkunastu minutach uzbierała pokaźną kupkę. Szybko rozpaliła ogień. Usiadła w zasięgu promieni, by się ogrzać. Smoczyca, która dotychczas stała ułożyła się tuż za nią. Kaya spojrzała na nią. -No cóż. Trzeba ci dać jakieś imię.- powiedziała i zaczęła w myślach wertować znane imiona. Żadne jednak nie wydawała się dla niej idealne. Położyła się na trawie i patrzyła na niebo. -Chyba jednak jutro wymyślę to imię, bo nie mam pomysłu. - powiedziała dziewczyna i przewróciła się na drugi bok. Oczy jej się kleiły. Musiała obudzić się jak najwcześniej i udać się do Berk ostrzec innych. W końcu Dagur mógł zaatakować nawet mimo braku smoka. W końcu zapadła w niespokojny sen. Ten dzień przyniósł za wiele przygód jak dla niej. Rozdział 4 Gdy Kaya się obudziła, słońce było już wysoko. Szybko wstała z ziemi i rozejrzała się. Smoczyca zniknęła. -Później jej poszukam.- powiedziała cicho. Szybko wstała z ziemi i żwawym krokiem ruszyła w stronę Berk. Minęło kilkanaście minut. Nie wiedziała czemu, ale coś mówiło jej, żeby zaszła po drodze na klif. Oczywiście nie zignorowała przeczuć. Stanęła na klifie, ale nie za blisko krawędzi. Rozejrzała się uważnie. Ze wschodu płynęły łodzie. Z daleka rozpoznała, kto płynie. Odwróciła się na pięcie i biegiem ruszyła do wioski. Nie minęło kilkanaście minut morderczego biegu, gdy Kaya wypadła z lasu do wioski. Przemknęła między domami, aż na kogoś wpadła. -Kaya!? Gdzieś ty była?! Twoja matka się o ciebie martwi. Napędziłaś prawie wszystkim wielkiego stracha.-powiedział Stoick, bo właśnie na niego wpadła dziewczyna. -Wodzu. Berserkowie tu płyną.- wydyszała.-Widziałam ich z klifu. -Jak to? Od której strony?! Stoick patrzył na nią zaskoczony. -Od wschodu.- dokończyła. -Czkawka!- krzyknął wódz na idącego niedaleko ze Szczerbatkiem chłopaka. -Tak tato!- odkrzyknął ten podbiegając do nich. -Zwołaj resztę. Możemy liczyć na małe odwiedziny Dagura. -Jasne.- Czkawka lekko zmarkotniał, ale szybko wsiadł na Szczerbatka i polecieli w stronę Smoczej Akademii. -A ty idź lepiej do matki. Napędziłaś jej sporego stracha.- Powiedział do Kayi tym razem Stoick. Machnęła głową na znak, że rozumie. Wódz poszedł szybkim krokiem między domy. Dziewczyna skierowała się w stronę swojego domu. Po kilku minutach była na miejscu. Otworzyła drzwi. Nagle czyjeś ręce chwyciły ją i przytuliły z całej siły. Dziewczyna przez dłuższą chwilę nic nie robiła. -Mamo.. Duszę się.- powiedziała nagle, a uścisk kobiety zelżał. -Nigdy cię już nie wypuszczę poza wioskę kochana. Za dużo strachu mi napędziłaś. -Oh.. No wiem, ale to nie moja wina. -A czyja?- spytała z naciskiem jej mama. -Długa historia.- dziewczyna szybko skończyła. Przypomniało jej się, że Berserkowie płyną. Co prawda inni już zostali powiadomieni, ale kto wie jaki plan miał Dagur. -Muszę iść.- skomentowała szybko i podeszła do drzwi. -Ooo nie.- jej matka złapała ją za ramię. -Mamo muszę.- dodała dziewczyna i wyrwał a się z uścisku kobiety.- To ważne. Szybko zanim jej mama powiedziała coś jeszcze wybiegła z domu. Przemknęła między domami i wybiegła do portu. Rozejrzała się uważnie. Statki, które widziała wcześniej zniknęły. -Zatoczka..- mruknęła i biegiem ruszyła w stronę lasu. Gdy już miała zniknąć między drzewami obok niej wylądował Czkawka. Reszta grupy dalej znajdowała się w powietrzu. -Mówiłaś, że Berserkowie płyną. Gdzie oni są?-spytał ją. -W pewnej ukrytej zatoczce.-powiedziała i wskazała ręką kierunek. -Wsiadaj pokażesz nam drogę. -O nie, nie nie...- zaczęła mówić i cofnęła się nieco. -Nie zapominaj, że ona boi się wysokości!- krzyknął ktoś z góry. Dziewczyna wykorzystała ten moment i wbiegła do lasu. Szybko mijała krzaki i drzewa. Po kilku minutach wypadła na polanę, gdzie poprzedniego dnia złapali ją Berserkowie. Rozejrzała się przypominając sobie szczegóły. Nagle coś złapało ją za ramiona. Nim się spostrzegła była w powietrzu. -Nieee!- krzyknęła i zaczęła rozpaczliwie wymachiwać nogami. -Uspokój się, bo pogorszysz sytuację.- usłyszała głos Czkawki. -Postaw mnie na ziemię!!- krzyknęła rozpaczliwie i zamknęła oczy.-Postaaaw!! Nagle poczuła grunt pod nogami. Odetchnęła i otworzyła oczy. Rozejrzała się uważnie. Byli blisko. Tu na szczęście nie było już tyle drzew. -Tędy!-krzyknęła do będących na ziemi i pobiegła w lewo. Stanęła przy dobrze ukrytym przejściu i machnęła do znajdujących się w powietrzu. Delikatnie wyjrzała. Na brzegu stał Dagur i jego ludzie. Była ich spora liczba. Czkawka, Astrid i Śledzik wylądowali obok niej i również wyjrzeli. -Na co czekacie! Atakujmy!- krzyknął z Hakokła Sączysmark i poleciał w stronę Berserków. -Stój!- powiedział głośno Czkawka, ale było za późno.-Przypomnijcie mi, by później go zabił.. Kaya patrzyła jak reszta wsiada na smoki i również wlatuje do zatoczki. Co miała zrobić? Nagle przypomniała sobie o pomarańczowej smoczycy. Ciekawe gdzie jest, spytała się w myślach. Wyjrzała delikatnie na wejście, by zobaczyć co się dzieje... Rozdział 5 Członkowie Akademii z powietrza atakowali Berserków. Kaya natychmiast zauważyła wśród zaskoczonych nagłym atakiem Dagura. Uśmiechnęła się. Łatwo go raczej przewidzieć. Cofnęła się. Chciała jakoś pomóc, ale nie miała pojęcia jakim sposobem. Nagle ktoś złapał. Już miała zacząć krzyczeć, gdy poczuła coś zimnego na gardle. -Krzyknij tylko, a będzie to ostatnia rzecz, którą zrobiłaś.- zimny głos Dagura warknął jej to prosto do ucha. Usłuchała. Ten dalej trzymając ostrze miecza na jej szyi wszedł do zatoczki popychając ją. -Ej! Czkawuś! Poddajcie się albo coś się stanie waszej koleżance!!-Krzyknął wódz Berserków. Chłopak spojrzał w ich stronę. Wszystko stało się jasne. Czkawka razem z resztą wylądowali na ziemi. Dagur zaśmiał się szyderczo. Kaya poczuła jak ostrze odsuwa się delikatnie od jej szyi. Odetchnęłaby z ulgą, ale to nie był koniec. -Zwiążcie ich.- rozkazał Dagur. W tej samej chwili wszystko potoczyło się szybko. Nie wiadomo skąd nadleciała świtlista kula złotego ognia i uderzyła prosto w wodza Berserków odrzucając go w tył. Rudowłosa tymczasem opadła na ziemię. Podnosiła się, gdy złote szpony złapały ją za ramiona i pociągnęły do góry. Zerknęła co ją złapało i natychmiast się uśmiechnęła. Pomarańczowa smoczyca postawiła ją w kącie zatoczki i osłoniła własnym ciałem. Ryknęła ogłuszająco, gdy w jej stronę poleciało kilka strzał. Dwie z nich dosięgły celu w postaci barku stworzenia. Smoczyca stanęła na tylnych łapach, a przednie złożyła jak do modlitwy, ale zostawiła między nimi sporą przerwę. Kaya przyjrzała się poczynaniom smoczycy. Nagle między łapami pojawiła się mała jaskrawa kula, która rosła w szybkim tempie. Członkowie Akademii, w tym samym czasie wzbili się w powietrze. Kaya chyba zrozumiała co smoczyca chce zrobić. -Zasłońcie oczy!!- krzyknęła do znajdujących się w powietrzu i sama zasłoniła swoje. Pomarańczowa w tym czasie, gdy kula była już spora klasnęła przez co stworzony kształt niczym fala rozeszła się po zatoczce powalając z nóg i oślepiając nieprzygotowanych Berserków. Gdy blask zniknął Kaya otworzyła oczy. Berserkowie uciekali na łodzie. -Wracajcie tchórze!-krzyczał Dagur na wikingów, ale ci nie posłuchali go.-Jeszcze tu wrócę! Pożałujecie!- krzyknął po chwili do Czkawki o reszty i sam pobiegł do łodzi. Odbili od brzegu. Kaya krzyknęła zwycięsko i szybko podeszła do smoczycy, która z powrotem stała na czterech łapach. Z ukrytej w spodniach kieszonki wyciągnęła bandaże. Spojrzała na bark smoczycy. Gładkim ruchem wyjęła strzały i umiejętnie zaczęła owijać rany. W tym samym czasie reszta wylądowała obok. Patrzyli na smoczycę z zainteresowaniem. W szczególności Śledzik. -Skąd, żeś wytrzasnęła Światłomiota Słonecznego!?- spytał po chwili, a wszyscy łącznie z rudowłosą spojrzeli na niego ze zdziwieniem.- No co?! Uznano, że ten gatunek wyginął i usunięto go z Księgi Smoków. Jeśli dobrze pamiętam, mam kopię tej kartki gdzieś u siebie. -No bardzo ciekawie, ale skąd on się tu wziął? Skoro wyginął- spytał Sączysmark, ale po chwili został podcięty przez ogon pomarańczowej smoczycy, reszta wybuchła śmiechem.-No przepraszam ona.- dodał po chwili podkreślając ostatnie słowo. -Nazwałaś ją jakoś?- spytał Czkawka, gdy przestali się śmiać. -Anami. Nazywa się Anami.- powiedziała nieco ciszej Kaya i uśmiechnęła się. Po chwili ruszyli w drogę powrotną do Berk... Rozdział 6 Droga mijała cicho i spokojnie. Kayami miała wrażenie, że to tylko dlatego, bo bliźniaki znudziły się po kilku minutach i poleciały, żeby szybciej być w wiosce. W sumie potem Sączysmark trochę denerwował, ale po krótkim czasie i on wskoczył na Hakokła i odleciał. Jednak dalej nikt się nie odezwał. Nawet jak doszli do Berk rozeszli się bez pożegnania. Dziewczyna spojrzała na Anami. Smoczyca czuła się doskonale mimo rany. Ludzies stojący w pobliżu przyglądali się jej z dużą ciekawością. Szczerze to smoczyca również lustrowała każdego z kolei wzrokiem. Dziewczyna ruszyła na plaże. Nie chciała na razie iść do domu. Wiedziała, że mama będzie jej robić wykłady. A ona nie ma chęci ich słuchać. Anami kroczyła dumnie obok niej, ale dało się zauważyć, że lekko kuleje. Po kilku minutach doszła na plażę. Usiadła na piasku i szukając zajęcia wbiła wzrok w morskie fale. Smoczyca tuż obok kręciła się niespokojnie. Dziewczynę nieco dziwiło jej zachowanie. Jakby coś miało się stać. -Co jest Anami?- spytała po chwili. Wiadomo, że ona jej nie odpowiedziała. Rudowłosa wstała i rozejrzała się. Słońce było już bliskie zniknięcia z nieba. Kayami obróciła się na pięcie i ruszyła w stronę wioski. Anami chwilę jeszcze stała w miejscu, ale w końcu poszła za nią. Skierowały się w stronę domu. -Hej. Masz chwilkę?-Czkawka znikąd pojawił się przed dziewczyną. Podskoczyła nerwowo, a Anami warknęła cicho. Kayami zdziwiła się, gdy chłopak skłonił się przed smoczycą. Ale ta się uspokoiła i również delikatnie schyliła swój łeb. -Mam chwilkę.-odpowiedziała dalej nieco zdezorientowana.-Po co ukłoniłeś się przed Aną?- spytała jednak po chwili gnana dużą ciekawością. -Śledzik znalazł kartkę z informacjami o Światłomiotach. Były tam nieco ciekawostek o ich charakterze, więc tak postanowiłem spróbować czy to coś da. No i proszę udało się.-Odparł i uśmiechnęł się delikatnie. -Więc tylko to chciałeś sprawdzić czy masz jakąś jeszcze sprawę? -Mam. Większej części informacji albo nie ma albo są błędne. Chciałem cię tylko prosić byś tylko jutro przyszła z Anami do Akademii, abyśmy mogli dodać jej gatunek do księgi. -Jasne. Przyjdziemy.-Odpowiedziała krótko i zwięźle Kaya. -Dzięki. To do zobaczenia.-Skończył całą rozmowę Czkawka i skierował się do swojego domu. -Do zobaczenia.-mruknęła cicho dziewczyna i zerknęła na Anami. Smoczyca patrzyła na oddalającego się chłopaka. Gdy zniknął ruszyły dalej. Kaya wstrzymała oddech, gdy dotknęła klamki drzwi jej domu. Otworzyła je szybko i nim zdążyła zareagować znalazła się w uścisku swojej matki. -Mamo. Dusisz mnie.-wyszeptała, a kobieta poluźniła uścisk. -Dziecko masz mi nigdy więcej nie wybierać z domu bez wyjaśnień. -Jasne mamo.-Dziewczyna wyrwała się z jej uścisku. -Widzę mamy tu smoczego gościa.-skomentowała po chwili kobieta. -Tak mamy.-Kaya zerknęła na Anami. Smoczyca nie weszła do środka, ale tylko wsadziła łeb. Czyli Anami trzeba zbudować osobne miejsce, pomyślała dziewczyna. Powrotnie wyszła na zewnątrz. -Gdzie by cię tu tymczasowo przespać?- spytała na głos rozglądając się. Smoczyca zanim dziewczyna zareagowała ułożyła się tuż obok domu. Rudowłosa uśmiechnęła się i wróciła do budynku. Szybko zjadła kolację. Marzyła teraz tylko o tym, by położyć się w łóżku. Po chwili jej jednodniowe marzenie się spełniło. Zasnęła z nadzieją, że kolejny dzień będzie spokojny. Rozdział 7 Gdy się obudziła słońce było już wysoko na niebie. Gdy tylko to zauważyła zerwała się z łóżka z wiedzą, że spóźni się do akademii. Zawsze tak jest, gdy na czymś jej zależy. Wtedy zawsze się spóźnia. Wybiegła z pokoju i chwyciła trochę chleba, żeby przegryźć go w drodze. Żegnając mamę prostym ,cześć' wyszła z domu. Jednak teraz przeżyła szok. Anami nigdzie nie było. -No pięknie..-wyszeptała wpatrując się w miejsce, w którym smoczyca powinna leżeć. Nie stała tak długo. Biegiem puściła się międy budynkami rozglądając uważnie. Przebiegła całą wioskę ze trzy razy, ale nie znalazła nawet najmniejszego znaku obecności Anami. Zrezygnowana skierowała się do akademii. Miała nadzieję, że smoczyca sama tam poszła, ale chyba mogła na to nie liczyć. Po kilkunastu minutach doszła na miejsce. Wszyscy tam byli, ale Anami nie zauważyła. Stanęła przy wejściu w cieniu myśląc jak powiedzieć, że smoczyca zniknęła. Nim dobrze zdążyła się zastanowić zauważył ją Mieczyk, który -oczywiście- bijąc się siostrą wywalił się na ziemię. -Gdzie Anami?- pierwszy spytał Śledzik, a dziewczyna zauważyła, że trzyma w ręku Smoczą Księgę. -No właśnie... No bo ten...-Kaya zawiesiła głos.-Zniknęła. Jak wyszłam z domu to jej nie było. -Ha! Zgubiła smoka po jednym dniu! A wy chcieliście zaproponować jej dołączenie do akademi!-krzyknął Sączysmark, ale natychmiast został uciszony przez Astrid. -Ja jej nie zgubiłam..-mruknęła rudowłosa i wbiła wzrok w ziemię. -Dobra. My o nic cię nie obwiniamy.-wtrącił Czkawka, ale usłyszeli po tych słowach chrząkanie Smarka.-Jasne. My nie.. On tak.. -Pójdę jej poszukać..- powiedziała szybko Kayami i wyszła z akademii. -Jak ją znajdziesz to przyjdź!- usłyszała jeszcze za sobą. Gdy oddaliła się od akademii zwolniła nieco. Nie wiedziała na czym skupić myśli. Na tym co powiedział Sączysmark czy na szukaniu Anami. Po dłuższej chwili wybrała to drugie. Wiedziała, że smoczycy nie ma w wiosce, więc skierowała się do lasu. Nie chciała zapuszczać się daleko, ale chciała i tam sprawdzić. -Anami!-krzyknęła rozglądając się uważnie.-Anami!! Nie znalazła jednak smoczycy. Zrezygnowana wróciła do wioski. Miała jednak jeszcze lekką nadzieję, że smoczyca wróciła do jej domu. Gdy tam doszła ta nadzieja zgasła całkowicie. Kopnęła leżący obok jej stopy kamień. Nagle ją olśniło. Plaża! Ruszyła tam biegiem. Jednak smoczycy tam nie było. -Gdzie ona na Thora jest...- jęknęła Kaya i usiadła na piasku. Nie zdążyła się nasiedzieć, bo nagle coś złapało ją za ramiona i uniosło w powietrze. Krzyknęła, gdy jej stopy oderwały się od ziemi. Mimo lęku zerknęła w górę. Pięknie.. Znalazła Anami. Szkoda, że w takich okolicznościach. -Ana odstaw mnie na ziemię.-Rozkazała, ale smoczyca nic sobie z tego nie robiła. Leciały nad oceanem. Nagle smoczyca podrzuciła dziewczynę. Kaya krzyknęła, ale po chwili znalazła się na grzbiecie smoczycy. Złapała ją za szyję, by nie spaść, choc wiedziała, że nic jej nie grozi. -Anami wracaj na ląd!-rozkazała patrząc na oddalające się Berk.-Anami! Rozejrzała się szukając celu lotu smoczycy. Jej wzrok przykuł ciemny punkt na oceanie. Zmróżyła oczy i po chwili zrozumiała, że to łódź... Tylko dlaczego Anami tak interesuje się nią interesuje? '''Wybaczcie, że ten rozdział jest nieco krótszy. Dodatkowo jest mini konkurs. W komentarzach piszcie kto waszym zdaniem jest na łodzi i skąd jest. Kolejny rozdział będzie dedykiem dla tego kto zgadnie ;)' ''Rozdział 8 '''Mimo tego, że nikt nie odgadł Dedykuję ten rozdział Lemonii i Kocineczce za to, że ich pomysły dodały mi nieco weny ;3 Dziękuję wam bardzo!' Kaya z ciekawością przyglądała sie łodzi, do której się zbliżały. Zapomniała o lęku wysokości. Kto tam może być? Na żaglach nie było znaku Berk, ale łódź nie należała też z pewnością do Berserków albo Łupieżców. Anami wylądowała na łodzi rozglądając się podejrzliwie. -Halo!? Jest tu kto?- krzyknęła dziewczyna. Nagle ktoś zaszedł ją od tyłu i poczuła chłód zimnego ostrza na szyi. Spięła się w myślach błagając Anami, by szybko zareagowała. Smoczyca z początku zaczęła groźnie warczeć, lecz gdy spojrzała w stronę rudowłosej uspokoiła się. Szczerze Kayę to zdziwiło. -Kaya! Wybacz nie poznałam cię!- wykrzyknął dziewczęcy głos, a rudowłosa uradowała się w myślach, gdy przestała czuć ostrze. Odwróciła się i spojrzała na czarnowłosą dziewczynę. Zmróżyła lekko oczy szukając w myślach jej imienia. -Lairia?- spytała z niedowierzaniem. -Tak to ja!-odparła wesoło druga.-W końcu nawiałam z tego idiotycznego miejsca, które dotychczas służyło mi za dom! -Gdzie się teraz podziejesz?- spytała kątem oka obserwując Anami, która kręciła się obok jakiejś torby. -Właśnie tylko tego nie wiem. Miałam zamiar jak na razie wpaść i cię odwiedzić.-Kaya zauważyła, że Lairia również obserwowała Anę. -A może zostaniesz na Berk? Nikt raczej nie będzie miał nic przeciwko.. Jeśli nie będziemy wspominać skąd jesteś....-ostatnie zdanie wypowiedziała prawie niesłyszalnie. -Naprawdę! To super! No musimy jeszcze tam dopłynąć.-odparła Lairia, która najwyraźniej nie usłyszała ostatniego. -Chyba, że twoja smoczyca nas podrzuci. -Ja tam wiem.. Osobiście wolałabym zostać na pokładzie..-mruknęła Kaya podchodząc do Anami. Nagle smoczyca chwyciła torbę Lairii w zęby. Stanęła na tylnych łapach warcząc. -Zostaw moją torbę!-krzyknęła czarnowłosa i pognała w stronę pomarańczowej smoczycy. -Anami! Zostaw to.- Kaya również podjęła próbę odebrania torby. Jednak smoczyca nie miała zamiaru jej oddać. Podcięła obie dziewczyny ogonem i wzbiła się w powietrze. Kaya zauważyła jak smoczyca posyła jej przepraszające spojrzenie, ale Lairie mierzy gniewnie. Gdy wstała mogła już tylko patrzeć jak Ana odlatuje w stronę, z której przyleciały. -Co miałaś w tej torbie?- spytała po chwili rudowłosa. -Trochę prowiantu. -odparła druga poprawiając włosy.-Wiesz. Chleb, kilka ryb... -Węgorz? -Nie węgorza nie. A co? -Nie nic..-skończyła.- To dopłyńmy do Berk. Na oceanie bez jedzenia zbyt długo nie wytrzymamy. -Popieram szczerze. Reszta podróży minęła w ciszy. Kaya rozglądała się co jakiś czas szukając na horyzoncie Anami. Jednak smoczyca się nie pokazywała. Dobiły do Berk na jakąś godzinę przed zachodem słońca. Co racja nie do portu, ale Kaya nie chciała wbudzać żadnego podniecenia, gdyby tam wpłynęły. Łódź zostawiły na plaży, z której Anami zabrała dziewczynę. Potem poszły do wioski. Na sam początek wpadły na Sączysmarka. No pięknie, pomyślała Kaya. Wiedziała czego się po nim spodziewać. -Hej piękna.- Zaczął od razu tak jak się spodziewała, gdy tylko zobaczył Lairię. -On tak zawsze?- spytała ją po cichu rozbawiona czarnowłosa. -Zawsze do każdej. No oprócz tych co zna stąd.- odpowiedziała jej Kayami. -Hej..- odpowiedziała więc Lairia udawanym nieśmiałym tonem, a rudowłosa ledwo powstrzymywała śmiech.-Widzę, że jesteś niesamowicie przystojny. -Co?-jej reakcja go chyba zaskoczyła sądząc po tym jak zazwyczaj dziewczyny reagują na jego podryw.-Eeee. Tak! Jestem! Kaya nie wytrzymała i wybuchła niekontrolowanym śmiechem, a to chłopaka jeszcze bardziej zadziwiło. Lairia po chwili dołączyła do niej śmiejąc się jeszcze głośniej. Sączysmark nie wiedział o co chodzi, więc tylko stał i patrzył się na nie ze zdziwieniem. Kaya nie zauważyła, że obok nich pojawiła się reszta grupy z Smoczej Akademii. Szybko się opanowała szturchając w bok Lairię. Dziewczyna ogarnęła wzrokiem zgromadzonych. -Cześć.-przywitała się normalnym już tonem, ale dalej mając na twarzy uśmiech.-Jestem Lairia. Przyjaciółka Kayi. -Cześć. Ja jestem Czkawka.- Czkawka odezwał się pierwszy po chwili reszta również się przywitała i przedstawiła.- Witamy na Berk. Kaya widzę, że znalazłaś Anami. -Co? Jak?- Rudowłosa rozejrzała się skołowana i zobaczyła jak wspomniana smoczyca ląduje tuż za nią.-A no znalazłam. -W takim razie jutro z nią przyjdź. -Tylko znowu jej nie zgub!-wtrącił Sączysmark dalej wpatrując się w Lairię. -Sączysmark opanuj się! Wróćmy. Lairia skąd jesteś? -Z wyspy Berserków.-odpowiedziała dziewczyna jakby to co mówiła było zupełnie normalne. Kaya szybko przeleciała wzrokiem po wszystkich. Sączysmark już nie spoglądał na nią jak wcześniej. Czyli w jego klasyfikacji dziewczyn pochodzenie ma znaczenie. Astrid zerkała na czarnowłosą nieufnie. Śledzik nieco się wystraszył. Na oko rudowłosej już podejrzewał najgorsze spiski jakie tylko są możliwe. Czkawka.. Na początku spore zaskoczenie, które szybko przeszło w spokój. No, a bliźniaki jak to bliźniaki. Nie słuchały tylko się wykłócały. W tej chwili o to, kto ma twardszy hełm. -No co?- spytała Lairia po chwili. -Pomogła mi uciec, gdy byłam u Berserków.-Kaya szybko wkroczyła do akcji.-Nie ma złych zamiarów. -Dobra. Jeśli tak to raczej mój ojciec raczej nie będzie miał nic przeciwko jeśli u zostaniesz. -Dzięki. Wymienili jeszcze kilka zdań, ale zapadł zmrok. Wszyscy się rozeszli. Kaya spojrzała na dalej stojącą za nią Anami, a następnie na Lairię. Smoczyca raczej nie była zbyt szczęśliwa widząc czarnowłosą. -Chodźmy do mnie.-Powiedziała rudowłosa po chwili i ruszyły przed siebie. Po chwili były na miejscu. W wejściu powitała je mama Kayi nieco zdziwiona na widok Lairi. -Mamo Lairia może u nas nocować?- spytała dziewczyna. -Jasne. Ile chce.- kobieta uśmiechnęła się.-Ale jeśli tak to trzeba załatwić nowe łóżko. -Dziękuję pani.- Wtrąciła Lairia. Szybko zjadły kolację i poszły do pokoju Kayi. Anami zwyczajowo została na zewnątrz. Rudowłosa znalazła kilka kocy i dała je Lairi. Z początku chciała jej oddać na tę noc swoje łóżko, ale druga szczerze podziękowała. Każda leżała już w swoim posłaniu. Kaya jednak nie miała ochoty spać. Jej myśli galopowały. Jeśli jutrzejszy dzień nie będzie normalny to będzie pewna, że los się na nią uwziął. Co mogło być w tej torbie? Anami chyba raczej nie wściekałaby się na chleb i ryby. A to co Sączysmark mówił rano? Czy na serio chcą ją przyjąć do akademii? Jutro się zobaczy... Nie wiem czemu mam wrażenie, że całe to opowiadanie wychodzi mi takie poważne i w wielu fragmentach nudnawe D; powiedzcie jak jest waszym zdaniem. ''Rozdział 9 'Nie mam pojęcia kiedy ;-; Wena uciekła hen daleko. ''' Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Zawieszone